


Ted's Mind

by sheyannelynn



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmare Time Episode 4: Time Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheyannelynn/pseuds/sheyannelynn
Summary: A brief look at what Ted might be dealing with in the Time Box
Kudos: 8





	Ted's Mind

"Wait wait wait...just have to wait" Ted mumbled, nodding to himself. "Just have to - **fuck** " he interrupted himself with a hiss, turning his back to the sharp gust of wind and losing his train of thought.

"Spare change? Spare change for the homeless?" he asked desperately and wasn't discouraged when the man purposefully avoided his gaze. "Spare change for the homeless?" he begged the next passerby.

"Sorry buddy, I'm on my way to an interview," the familiar dark haired man chuckled, not sounding sorry at all as he roughly shouldered past. "Ask me again next week."

Ted knew the young man wouldn't give him anything next week or any other week. He knew the man would never give him anything more than a passing glare or a laughed insult; after all, that's how it happened the first time...and the tenth time...and the time time "time time time" he chanted quietly, loosing his train of thought and the vision of his younger self quickly faded from his memory.

* * *

The moments of clarity lasted longer at night, but Ted didn't want to remember all the things that happened, all the times he died. Henry, Paul, Oliver, Jenny, Charlotte, dying over and over again, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. All of his combined memories, his compacted blame, his eternal powerlessness, threatened to crush Ted under their weight.

It oscillates, never giving enough of a pattern for Ted to figure out. Sometimes he's himself...or, as much of himself as he ever is anymore, reliving and screaming away nightmares of the other times, times when he's **them,** the other Teds, the ones who don't know anything of what's to come, and can only sit helplessly by as he looses everything all over again.

Sometimes, when Tinky or Killgore or whoever the hell ran this place was feeling particularly cruel, he had to live the first time again. Those times, he remembered everything, he knew exactly how to fix it, stop himself from destroying everything. The only problem was he wasn't in control. He was merely a silent passenger, forced to sit idly by, helpless as ever.


End file.
